uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuhi Ushiromiya
Krauss' wife. She manages the Ushiromiya family instead of her husband who doesn't pay any attention to his household. She took charge of the preparations, the arrangements, and everything for this family meeting by herself. She has a strong sense of responsibility, and is very proud. However, she is not understood by her husband and his siblings, so it can't be said that her situation is enviable. Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya, her father-in-law. *Krauss Ushiromiya, her husband. *Jessica Ushiromiya, her daughter. *Eva Ushiromiya, her sister-in-law. *Rudolf Ushiromiya, her brother-in-law. *Rosa Ushiromiya, her sister-in-law. Appearance Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Death She is one of the last survivors, found dead by Beatrice's painting. She was found shot before the portrait of the Witch. To challenge the Witch with a firearm, she had truly no idea of her proper place. The outcome was obvious. Turn of the Golden Witch Unfortunately, she wasn't lucky this time and was chosen as a sacrifice of the first twilight. Death ' ''Her corpse was found inside the chapel. The immediate cause of death is uncertain, but it seems her stomach was cut open and her intestines were pulled out after her death. And also, sweets were stuffed into her stomach. '' ''I said it, right? That sweets are stuffed into her stomach. Banquet of the Golden Witch For the third game she was allowed to live until the eighth twilight. '''Death Her corpse was found in the arbor of the rose garden. It is assumed that the cause of death was strangling with a thin object. A stake-shaped weapon was sticking out of her calf. '' ''Why follow the epitaph in the first place? A game? '' Alliance of the Golden Witch Once again, she was one of the sacrifices chosen by the key for the first twilight. '''Death' Her body was found in the dining hall. Her head was half destroyed. It is probably appropriate to think that she was murdered with something like a powerful gun. '' ''However, the witnesses don't believe that she was killed with a gun... '' End of the Golden Witch Natsuhi is the most unfortunate character in the fifth game as her past is revealed. Krauss, her husband, is kidnapped and her daughter, Jessica, is killed. She is suspected in the witch's court and Erika Furudo's Detective Declaration as a culprit, but in truth, someone else did it---her avenging step-son, who is later revealed to be Lion Ushiromiya. She is also physically abused by Eva Ushiromiya, who believed Erika's misaccusation. Dawn of the Golden Witch '''Death' Her body was found in her own room. Erika didn't perform a detailed examination. Certain Death Her neck was completely severed by a blade. Perfect kind of corpse. Impossible to be mistaken on an autopsy and being perfectly capable of being identified. Requiem of the Golden Witch Death she has been killed by Eva with a shot in her head hitting her eye, starting the massacre shown in the Tea Party stated to the be result of the 3rd game with red truth by Bernkastel. Category:Characters